


ON/OFF

by chsnan08



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chsnan08/pseuds/chsnan08
Summary: artist NA & doctor HUANG
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 5





	ON/OFF

“仁俊呐，我明天放假，今天晚上我们喝一杯怎么样？”

黄仁俊心想如果去外头喝酒万一被拍了或者喝醉了出了什么事情就麻烦了，自己的家也挺近的，还不如干脆到自己的家里，刚巧第二天也没有排班，天时地利人和。“要不去我家里吧，从这里走的话应该五分钟就能开到，只不过我家里没有酒了，要不等下去便利店买点？”

心里了然一切的经纪人自然不会提出异议，默默的让黄仁俊设定好导航，就两耳不闻车内事了。随便找了一家小区附近的便利店，经纪人就让两个人下去买酒了。在罗渽民要下车前，经纪人以老父亲的表情拉住了他，悄悄的在罗渽民耳边说了句“注意安全”，就把他推下了车。

黄仁俊挑了几瓶烧酒和啤酒，只看架势还以为要搬空便利店。罗渽民就负责买些下酒的零食和方便食品，在结账的时候趁黄仁俊不注意，从结账台旁边的货架里拿了一盒超薄超爽结了帐。

两个人提着大包小包就上了楼，任谁看都像是小夫妻两个人。经纪人把两个人送到之后就工作结束，打道回府，当然也是不想破坏自己家艺人难得的二人时光。

黄仁俊的房间和他的性格一样，干干净净。整个房子的基调以蓝白调为主，由于工作缘故，家里的生活气息并不是非常浓厚。放下便利店里买的东西，趁着黄仁俊去拿碗碟的时候，罗渽民好好的参观了自家亲爱小男友的家，虽然主要还是为了掌握卧室的位置（划掉）。

两个人看着电视扯着皮，不知不觉就把买的酒都喝完了，常常参加应酬酒局的罗渽民此刻也有八分醉了，黄仁俊更是不剩酒力，早就是晕晕乎乎的了。一喝多，黄仁俊就开始不断的念念叨叨，说着说着突然站起来走去书房。书房的门是关着的，所以之前参观的时候罗渽民并不知道里面有什么。

“罗渽民！你看看，我为你花了多少钱！”于是，渽民就眼睁睁的看着黄仁俊从书房里搬出来一箱又一箱的专辑，甚至还拿出了曾经买的文件夹、相框、便签本等印着罗渽民大脸的周边，原本的酒也被吓的醒了几分。

一把拉过还想继续拿出“罗渽民骗取钱财”证据的黄仁俊，渽民用自己的唇覆上了气呼呼的小狐狸的唇。黄仁俊试图用自己的舌头去占有他男朋友的口腔，但是毫无经验的他很快就败下阵来。罗渽民是一位很有经验的舌吻高手，他会在啃咬黄仁俊的嘴唇的同时留出让两人能够喘息的空隙，他会用自己的舌头去勾引黄仁俊仿佛迷路了一般的舌头。

没有多久，黄仁俊已经被亲的软了腰。整个房子里除了电视里传出的电视剧对白以外，只有啧啧的水声。如果这个时候还不进行下一步操作，罗渽民就是个和尚了。早在住院的时候就吻硬了的罗渽民已经忍了很久了，这次他不可能再忍下去了。

一只手从袋子里迅速地找到了套，另一只手在黄仁俊的腰间打着转。提了一把仁俊的臀，让他的两条细腿缠住罗渽民精瘦的腰。黄仁俊喝酒不是会断片的类型，在这种时候他也依旧保持着0.5分的清醒，但是他在提出今晚一起喝酒的时候就已经做好了丢身的心理准备。黄仁俊的手环住罗渽民的脖子，大拇指有一下没一下的摸着罗渽民翘起来的发尾。罗渽民一边亲着一边走进了卧室，没有开灯，也没有拉上窗帘（大家放心，小朝住的高层，别人看不到他的卧室），就把黄仁俊放在了床上，自己也紧跟着爬上了床。

罗渽民从黄仁俊的嘴亲到了脖子，逐渐向下，隔着薄薄的T恤用舌尖打着圈舔着胸前的红晕，小小的果实慢慢的挺立，将衣物顶起来小小的一块。另一侧的自然也没有落下，罗渽民用自己的手指在黄仁俊的胸口又是捏又是掐，好听的呻吟从仁俊的口中漏出来。

两人迅速的脱去身上碍事的衣物，得以坦诚相见。虽然有了心理准备，但是亲眼看到罗渽民诱人的身材黄仁俊还是没有忍住吞了吞口水。之前在客厅亲着的时候，两个人就都已经起了反应。罗渽民用自己的细长的手包裹住黄仁俊胯间的挺立，不紧不慢的前后撸动着，时不时还用手挑逗两侧的囊袋。身上最敏感的部位被自己喜欢的人握住，触觉变得越发敏感，随着罗渽民富有技巧的动作，黄仁俊的呼吸声越来越重。罗渽民凑到在床上紧闭双眼的人的耳边，“俊俊，你的声音很好听，叫出来吧，没关系的。”黄仁俊还是不敢叫出来，只发出小狗狗一般的呜咽声，但是不安分的胯已经暴露了他已经快要到了。罗渽民坏心眼的堵住了小孔，在黄仁俊多次哀求下才松开了手让他发泄出来。

乳白色的液体斑斑点点的散落在黄仁俊平坦的小腹上，床单上也有些许的痕迹。三下五除二将套子戴上，罗渽民就将黄仁俊的腿摆成M字型。用手沾了一点小腹上的精液，就探入了黄仁俊的小穴。

“妈的，下次一定要记得买润滑液。”罗渽民在心里想。

黄仁俊是罗渽民心头的宝贝，是无论在什么时候都不能伤着痛着的宝贝。罗渽民在给黄仁俊做扩张的时候简直是世界上最耐心，当进到第三根手指的时候，罗渽民已经是鸡儿邦硬的状态了。从来没有开发过的后庭第一次被打开到这么大的宽度，黄仁俊已经喘的像是刚被甩上岸的鱼，笔直竖起的阴茎上渗出点点透明的液体。他的手不知不觉攀上了罗渽民毛绒绒的脑袋，或轻或重的，无言的邀请着。

“仁俊，可能会有点疼，忍住哦。”因为忍耐，罗渽民的额头上已经有了汗水。

哪怕已经扩张到三根手指的程度，和罗渽民的尺寸相比还是不够。只是刚进去一个头，罗渽民就被夹的脑门青筋直跳。用舌尖逗弄黄仁俊早已经敏感的不行的乳头，刚刚已经高潮过的人哪里经受的住这种刺激，原本压抑着的呻吟也从唇齿间逃了出来。感觉到黄仁俊已经适应了他的大小，罗渽民慢慢的往前挺弄，保持着三深一浅的频率，总算是将整个都送入了黄仁俊的体内。

就着两个人下半身相连的姿势，罗渽民将耳朵贴在黄仁俊的胸口，听着心跳声一点一点加强，没忍住就啄上了身下人模样美丽的锁骨，留下一个印子。

黄仁俊感觉自己的身体现在产生了一种十分奇特的感觉，后面被填满的难受逐渐转变成痒痒的感觉，他用双脚环住罗渽民的腰，并小幅度的摆动着。

罗渽民知道时候已到，抽出五分并一次就顶入到底，黄仁俊的音调随着罗渽民抽插的节奏忽高忽低。黄仁俊小穴里的粉肉一次又一次的包裹住罗渽民的柱身，耐心又包容的接受了一次比一次强烈的冲撞。突然，罗渽民感受到小穴内一处柔软的凸起，纵使没有经验的人在这个时候都知道这个地方意味着什么。罗渽民突然放慢了速度，用龟头慢慢地捻着这处凸起，黄仁俊呻吟的音调陡然拔高。

“俊俊，你平时刷推的时候都叫我什么？叫出来”罗渽民依旧慢慢碾磨的黄仁俊身上最柔软的地方，手也没有停下，不断的逗弄着已经充血的红豆。

“不……啊……要……嗯……”黄仁俊已经被罗渽民操的流出了生理性泪水，哪怕身体很诚实，但依旧嘴犟的不愿说。

罗渽民眉毛一挑，退出一大半便停下了动作。早已被情欲占领的黄仁俊在这个时候只希望罗渽民继续下去，自己的羞耻心，丢一边去吧。

“哈……娜娜……娜娜求你……操我……”在情事中，黄仁俊眼睛就像是可怜的小狗，微皱着眉头盯着罗渽民。噗，一个挺身，黄仁俊和罗渽民变得严丝合缝，小穴和柱体严密的如同一体。

“娜娜就喜欢俊俊这么叫我。”罗渽民俯下身凑到黄仁俊耳边耳语道，被温暖鼻息刺激，粉白的耳廓又红了一片。被满足了需求的罗渽民心里十分开心，自然也不再吊着黄仁俊的胃口。奖励似的狠狠顶弄了几次，身下人的声音顿时变得支离破碎。

在黄仁俊浅蓝色的床单逐渐变得皱巴巴的过程中，床单的主人又被操泄了一次。鲜明的八块腹肌与奶白的平坦腹部不断的撞击，身下的布料颜色逐渐变深。小穴内温热的肉紧紧的包围住罗渽民，让他不想再离开。黄仁俊在罗渽民温柔的动作中清楚感受到罗渽民阴茎上的每一处凸起，每一份滚烫。

夜深了，月光下的人们都在做着不同的事情。

素白的月色衬得黄仁俊更加像一块刚打出的年糕，而罗渽民就是用来打年糕的桩子。黄仁俊的臀部因为一下又一下的撞击已经变得粉粉嫩嫩的了，脸颊也因为享受房事而带有红晕。罗渽民在不知道第多少次的抽插之后开始加快了速度，最终一个挺身进入黄仁俊的最深处发泄了出来。哪怕是戴着套，黄仁俊还是被精液的温度吓了一跳，在颤抖中，和罗渽民同时发泄了。


End file.
